Tea or Vodka?
by ArelDarke
Summary: China invited Russia for dinner had turned from a normal friendly dinner to choose wheter or not tea or vodka makes a better pair. both nation and human name used.


A huge storm cloud was forming along the horizon. And a Chinese man shakes his head in disapproval from his kitchen window. He was cleaning the last of the utensils he used earlier to make dinner for a special guest later.

China checked the clock for the nth time. He was nervous. It isn't like that the Russian had never been to his house and eat dinner but it was because that it was the first time…EVER.. For Ivan Braginsky to be actually invited to his home. It was always by surprise that the Russian would drop by. And not always in the front door. Yao would never know how Ivan would be constantly be here first after the meeting and inside his dinner room eating his leftovers.

He sighed after washing and drying and putting all those pots and spoons to their places. Yao went upstairs and toke a quick shower and change of clothes. As he was putting his white pants on, he heard the front door. "Aiyah!" he squeaked.

Quickly as he could, he runs down the stairs and straight for the door. His heart was beating fast and his palm was started to sweat. He holds the cold knob and opens it. To his dismay, there was no one there?

"Huh? I swear I could have heard someone knocking." Yao said mostly to the empty space in front of him. He sighed and closes the door. He walked towards the dining room. As he planned to call Russia to where was he but stop at his tracks.

"Yao-yao, hello" Russia said with his childish like smile at the shocked Asian.

"Aiyah! H-how, when did you get here?" Yao was having hyperventilated and it was all thanks to this guy sited on his dining room.

"Same as always, _da_?" he kept his smile not because that's how he usually shows other people but he was genuinely happy. He was glad that China finally sees him as his friend. And it only toke him is to constantly annoy him.

"Anyway, aru, let's start dinner. Hope you like dumplings." Yao walked to the kitchen and heard Ivan said. "Yeah! Dumplings. Yao-yao makes the best dumplings." A blush has formed from his face. His used to receives comment from his cooking but when it comes to this Russian he would always let his heart skip a beat.

Dinner went without any trouble expect for the storm has fallen. Russia would probably stay for the night. Those Russia kept saying how it dumplings tasted more delicious when freshly cooked. And China would agree with him with glee. As for dessert.

"Russia, would you like some cakes?" Russia lit up and nob his head like a child.

"Hong Kong taught me this dish, aru." Violet eyes narrowed. He doesn't like other peoples recipe. He wants Yao's. but if Yao made it he would try.

"Here we go. Two water chestnut cake." He place to small plates with a brown jelly like square shape in front of them and a pot of tea.

"Tea?" China looked up at the puzzled Russian.

"Oh, because it taste better with tea. It usually serves for afternoon tea. But it can also be for dessert. aru" He gave a cup to Ivan. Who look at it with disgusted.

"Can I have vodka instead?" Yao crock his brows. "You drink a lot of vodka, aru. You should try tea for now."

"and it's perfect for the weather." He closed his eyes "here, let me teach you, aru."

"But—"

"Just try it, aru"

"…"

"Ok, now close your eyes." Russia tags along.

"Then lift your cup to your nose and smell the aroma." Russia followed and sniffed. He smelled of humid, warm and flowers. He liked it. It reminds him of the summer he loaned for.

"Now, take a sip, aru" Russia did, though the summer image faded when the hot bitter substance called tea toke over his mouth.

China sighed with relief while Russia coughed with disappointment.

"Is it really that bad?" China asked while taking a nip on the cake.

"_Nyet_, but I prefer vodka, _da_." China sighed.

"Fine. But I don't have any in the house, aru." Russia chuckled and pulled out from his trench coat a bottle of vodka.

"A Russian never leaves home without one." Yao made a weird smile but laughs at the look on Russia's face when he finally drank what he wanted.

Russia looked at Yao with new interest. Yao's laugh was like music to his lifeless world. He kinda likes it. He then taught of an idea.

"Yao-yao."

"Yes, aru?" China said as he wiped some of the tears that had formed.

"Would you like some Vodka, _da_?" All laughter left the room. China looked at him.

"I assure you, vodka would be much better than tea for this cake." Since the long silence, Russia taught that china was only shy. So he places the bottle on his hand.

"You can have it. I have another one with me." And he wasn't kidding, he toke three more out of his coat and place them on the table.

"Come on now, Yao. I drank your tea. You try mine." He toke a bit of the cake and smiled at the mixture of flavors.

"Yao, Chestnut cakes really taste better with vodka. _Da_?"

Since china didn't want to hurt Russia's feelings. He toke a sip. The cold liquid left a bitter taste in his mouth. But as soon as it went down his throat. The burning sensation took over. And now it's Yao's turn to cough. He wasn't used to this kind of drink.

Russia was behind him and patting his back. With a concern look on his face.

"Doesn't Yao like it?" China coughed a little more. But surprised them both when he toke another of that cold substance. And this time it wasn't a sip. He drank it. Until he finished the damn bottle. Russia was petrified. He hadn't thought that China would actually like it. China, who usually avoid any kind liquor. Now panting, his face was also hot. It either be from the vodka or he is ashamed of what he did.

"t-that wasn't so bad." China said but you can tell that he was a little drunk. For a century old guy, he pretty easily gets drunk.

Thunder can be heard outside and gush of wind blowing hard against the window.

"I-vannnn~" china was actually drunk and hugging the Russian.

"You smell of Vodka, Yao-yao." China made a face. But Russia made a quick kiss to those pouted lips and said. "I like it, _da_."

"Iiiivvaannn~" China said again in a desperate attempt, this time to get away from the Russian who was taking his clothes of.

"My Yao-yao is actually funny when drank." He kissed the exposed nape and went down to the scar. China moaned and clawed the bed sheets. They were in Yao's bed room and how they got here was beyond China's mind. He was so concentrated on the tongue licking his member. Ignoring that every few minutes, there would be lightning flashing too brighten the darken window.

"Yao-yao, spread your legs, da?"

* * *

><p>Bird was chirping outside and it looked like that Korea and Hong Kong was outside.<p>

China violently sat up from the bed. Which was a bad idea, because, now he has a massive hangover. He rubbed his temple and flashes of what happened last night returned to him. His face darkens immediately, complitly forgotten that two of his brothers was already in his living room. He looked down and saw that he was naked and with a naked Russian beside him.

"Aiyah!" he screamed. Making the Russian steer from his slumber.

"Euh? Yao?"

"Russia! What have I done?" Russia sat up and stretch. He smiled at the sight of China, trying to hide his nudity with the white sheet they shared last night.

"Yao-yao, was like a tiger, da." China was mortified. Russia chuckled and tried hugging China, who keeps shaking his head.

"Now now, Yao. Everything will be alright." He grin a assure smile and smooth those beautiful black hair. China gulped and was about to argue but then they heard Korea shouting that about vodka was invented from Korea.

"Fine. But you have to take responsibility." Russia nub and kiss him again. Before China quickly rush out off the bed and to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>A week later<p>

"Yao-yao I have a question." Russia said as they were in the world meeting with Germany as the speaker. And they were bored from hearing another lecture.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you prefer Vodka now than tea?" he was collided with a briefcase to his face for an answer.

* * *

><p>AN: ha, I finally finished my first RoChu, da? Please as to be so kind to point out my flaws. I may have made it a bit rush but then you guys can imagine the rest. Hope you guys like it. God bless you and have a great week^J^

Hetalia isn't mine and it belongs to _Himaruya Hidekazu_


End file.
